


Жизнь Бесценна

by Rehn



Category: Hannibal (TV), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehn/pseuds/Rehn
Summary: Смерть, о человек, тебе воспрещена (с) Книга Закона, Алистер Кроули.





	Жизнь Бесценна

**Author's Note:**

> Все совпадения с произведениями на вампирскую (как же я не люблю это слово) тематику, кроме обозначенного в шапке, случайны. И не с ними тоже, так как работа была начата довольно давно, и вот теперь автор, наконец, набрался мужества, выложил и стал продолжать ее писать.  
> Ввиду специфической направленности сюжета возможен небольшой ООС.  
> Заполнение пробелов Джармуша происходило на основе прочитанного у Энн Райс.
> 
> автор настолько на это... запал, что даже сделал видео http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddzOjnMJ_t0

## Откинь голову, закрой глаза...

Балтимор и его окрестности замирали, готовясь провалиться в сон. Огни в домах постепенно гасли, но когда землю окутала тьма, Уилл по привычке включил свет. Он мог и не делать этого, но непонятная, тягучая тоска по старой жизни заставляла выполнять бесполезные, как шептал иногда внутренний голос, ритуалы.  
 _«Откинь голову, закрой глаза и влейся в тишину ручья»._  
Уилл Грэм, ста пяти лет отроду, внешне при этом навсегда застывший на пороге сорока, пробрался через заставленный нераспакованными коробками коридор. Их не откроют уже никогда, так как старый владелец дома отошел в мир иной, а Уиллу не было до них дела.  
 _«Откинь голову...»_  
Он закрыл дверь и повернул ключ. Не столько для обеспечения сохранности вещей, сколько для исключения возможности увидеть по возвращении каких-нибудь бродяг или подростков, что для него, в сущности, было одним и тем же.  
 _«...закрой глаза...»_  
«Вольво» миновал несколько миль и, повернув к служебному входу больницы св. Мартина, остановился.  
 _«… и влейся в тишину ручья»._  
Категоричное, насколько оно могло называться таковым в его случае, неприятие своей новой природы раз в неделю приводило Уилла за порцией первой отрицательной. Оно же порождало желание использовать транспорт на столь коротких расстояниях и пользоваться электричеством, когда он и так мог ориентироваться в темноте.  
Фраза, которую он прокручивал в голове с тех пор, как пробудился, засела в нем на всю последующую долгую жизнь. Вместе с фразой он чувствовал надвигающуюся опасность, как чувствуют животные приближение бури. Уилл знал это ощущение слишком хорошо, но до последнего момента надеялся, что ошибается.  
Один раз обманув смерть, он не смог обмануть самого себя. Много лет тому назад, угасая от неизлечимого в то время заболевания, Грэм думал, что видит свою последнюю галлюцинацию. Полагаясь на эту мысль, он со всей искренностью и отчаянием, что остается в мучимом недугом человеке, потянулся к своему спасителю, который предлагал моментальное избавление от губивших разум и тело страданий. Пройдя через странный ритуал, который он до сих пор не мог восстановить в памяти, он чувствовал, как умирали одна за одной клетки тела, как воздуха становилось все меньше, а глаза того существа горели ярче. И в миг, когда сердце отсчитывало свои последние удары, к его губам прижалось холодное запястье, из открытой раны на котором текла такая же холодная, вязкая и темная кровь. И тогда он услышал:  
 _\- Откинь голову, закрой глаза и влейся в тишину ручья._

Проникнув в лабораторию, Уилл, кроме запаха медикаментов и того единственного, желанного, от которого его едва не повело, обнаружил знакомые нотки, принадлежащие доктору Катц.  
\- Попался, хе-хе.  
Она, как обычно в это время, сидела, согнувшись над микроскопом, иногда сопровождая свои действия словами в пустоту. Грэм неслышно возник в дверях и, не сводя с нее диких от свербящей пустоты и голода глаз, толкнул пальцем вешалку для одежды.  
Подпрыгнув на месте от внезапного шума, произведенного падающими, словно домино, куртками, за ними коробками с оборудованием и пробирками с препаратами, женщина обернулась и, сняв тугие полупрозрачные перчатки, осторожно пошла на звук.  
В неосвещенном углу комнаты Уилл закрыл глаза.  
"Человек. Рядом. Слабый", - эхом отдавалось в мыслях, пока ноздри щекотал пряный пот, с острой примесью испуга.  
Но нужно держать себя в руках и ни за что не уподобляться _ему_.  
Со скоростью, не заметной людскому глазу, Грэм неслышно проскользнул в лабораторию и, пока доктор разбирала устроенные им завалы, проследовал выверенной траекторией к металлическому шкафу, забрал несколько контейнеров.

Желтый свет улиц, наползающие и режущие машину пополам тени фонарей, одинокая фабрика, пускающая плотные клубы седого дыма даже ночью, черная пасть леса с частоколом зубов-деревьев — все это проносится мимо и перестает существовать, когда крышка контейнера отворачивается, приземляется на стол, а нетерпеливые руки наполняют бокал.

_Черный футляр, по размеру напоминающий те, в которых хранятся коллекционные револьверы, ложится в ладонь, а теплый, шипящий голос назидательно шепчет над ухом:  
\- Открой.  
Такого же цвета бархат служит подушкой для филигранно выполненной вещицы. Стенки настолько тонкие, что кажется, их можно раздавить одним смыканием пальцев или губ.  
\- Это... Прекрасно.  
Уилл поднимает бокал на уровень глаз и смотрит через него на пламя свечи. Над емкостью склоняется фляга в коже, откуда течет тонкой лентой, черной против света, жизнь. Прозрачные следы на стенках являют истинный гранатовый цвет, и Уилл припадает к хрусталю, не замечая, как твердая рука в ожидании замирает рядом, готовая подхватить его руку и помочь допить до дна.  
Гордые и чуть насмешливые янтарные огни следят за ним, и когда от восторга, разливающегося по венам, кажется, что он воспарил над телом, и будто сам Бог говорит с ним, а во рту остается еще немного ценной жидкости, Уилл разворачивается и, притянув за шею своего благодетеля, делится моментом блаженства. Стягивающиеся корочкой капли собираются другими губами, и их вкус смешивается._

Слишком долго, слишком мучает жажда, и, наконец, в глазах темнеет, кадык идет вверх-вниз под большим глотком. Восторг и свет снова разливаются по венам, и, доходя до пика, Уилл слышит: "Откинь голову, закрой глаза и влейся в тишину ручья".

***

В это время на другом полушарии утреннее солнце еще не успело прогреть воздух до того, чтобы заставить местных жителей страдать от жары. Их быстрый, переливчатый язык, иногда невообразимо похожий на воркование голубей, слышался все громче и постепенно заполнял улицы. Если закрыть глаза, то можно представить, как течет река, заключенная в каменные стены набережной, разбивая мелкие волны о выступы. Эти всплески звуков уже не чужеродны городу, который в этот сезон превращается в туристическую Мекку.  
В самой темной, и оттого дольше всего сохранявшей блаженную прохладу, комнате Палаццо Каппони спало утомленное ночной вылазкой существо.  
Когда у тебя впереди гораздо больше, чем целая жизнь, не чувствовать себя всемогущим довольно сложно и довольно изнурительно. Когда ты настолько свободен, ограничения по времени суток перестают восприниматься как таковые. Также, если ты обладаешь полезным навыком удовлетворить потребность в "целом" его "частью", жить становится существенно легче — например, можно смотреть на рассвет, принадлежащий кисти удивительных художников, и не сокрушаться при этом, что не смог увидеть их наяву.  
Когда картины стираются из памяти, на них можно взглянуть еще раз. Но некоторые образы размываются с течением времени.  
Когда-то он думал, что увидел юношу с полотна Караваджо. Позже он понял, что ошибся только насчет возраста...

_Плотную белую кожу царапнули шершавые подушечки пальцев. Портной? Рыбак? В этих краях неподалеку протекает река. По пути сюда он видел несколько разношерстных компаний, хвастающихся своим уловом, либо огорченных его отсутствием. Его, возможно, успокоят необременительные слова.  
\- Откинь голову, закрой глаза и влейся в тишину ручья.  
После того, как жадно лакающего кровь юношу пришлось силой оторвать от запястья (голова начинала кружиться) и уложить обратно на постель, он огляделся. Они оказались в его доме. Узнать адрес не составило труда, когда ночная медсестра, увидев спешащую фигуру в одеянии врача, любезно выдала личные вещи пациента. Она переспросила, неужели тот все-таки скончался, потому что не смогла расслышать вопрос из-за скрывающей лицо маски.  
Удостоверение личности и прочие документы офицера Грэма рассказали об одиноко стоящем доме на дороге с красивым названием Волчий Капкан. Как прозаично.  
В свете настольной лампы, освещавшей измученное уже не болезнью, а трансформацией, лицо в обрамлении темных кудрей, проявились редкие неглубокие морщины, и тогда стало понятно, что это взрослый мужчина. Тем не менее, разница в их возрасте не стала от этого менее впечатляющей.  
_  
Картина стала рассеиваться и меняться, и кровать скрипнула от перемены положения тела. Тяжелый выдох слабым эхом оттолкнулся от каменных стен и повис в воздухе. Сновидение продолжалось, но родное лицо было видно словно сквозь туманную дымку.

_Огонь безопасен, так как заперт заслонкой из толстого стекла. Свет пляшет на капризном профиле, но через секунду Уилл отворачивается и поднимается из кресла.  
\- Я не могу.  
Это первый раз, когда имеет место решительный отказ. В голосе ни тени сомнения, как это бывало раньше, когда они поднимали эту тему. Казалось, что если дать ему время, это приведет к положительному результату, но...  
\- Я не просил тебя делать меня таким же, как ты, - Уилл стоит спиной, уперев руки в бока. - Я не могу просто подойти и... - он неопределенно машет рукой, - убить его!  
Шорох карандаша прекращается, и незаконченный силуэт отныне остается только наброском.  
\- Тебя мучили галлюцинации, Уилл?  
Вопрос остается без ответа, ибо в ту ночь, когда они встретились, тот был готов на все, лишь бы облегчить свою участь и избавиться от мучений. С тех пор, как Грэм обрел себя в новом качестве, единственными проблемами стали голод и уязвимость в дневное время суток.  
Минутная стрелка часов с мерным тиканьем делает оборот.  
\- Я думаю, - Уилл запинается и, тряхнув головой, уходит из комнаты. Решение об уходе повисает тишиной, нарушаемой только треском поленьев._

Все это время он не мог видеть его лица.

Остаток сна проходит в мутных образах, сложенных из последних впечатлений, и в этот раз он просыпается раньше.  
Последний луч заката лизнул пыльную землю и скрылся за горизонтом.  
Ганнибал открыл глаза.

Палаццо, в котором он обитал, был закрыт для посетителей уже несколько лет. И все то время, что власти собирались проводить реставрацию фасада и интерьера, здание окружала ничем не отличающаяся от средневековой легенда: злой дух убивает тех, кто переступает его порог.  
Ганнибал Лектер не любил, когда нарушали границы его владений, и считал это непозволительной грубостью. То, что «владением» дворец был объявлен самовольно, его не волновало, а шумиха вокруг «проклятья Каппони» очень веселила.  
Распоряжения не поступали с тех пор, как несколько рабочих сорвались вниз прямо на глазах представителя префектуры. Нужно было всего лишь подсечь леса.  
Большая часть культурного наследия Палаццо Каппони была вывезена и отдана музеям еще до того времени, как он обрел нового жильца. После кое-что удалось выкрасть вандалам-смельчакам, которых не пугали ни сплетни, ни официальные сообщения о якобы несчастных случаях.  
Однако, лишившись значимой части своих реликвий, здание не теряло привлекательности для выбравшего его существа. Любовь к искусству и истории переплетались здесь воедино, и свидетелю их изменений последние пару веков сложно было отдать предпочтение чему-то другому. Тем более, что в закрытых комнатах Палаццо обнаружились документы, обладающие внушительной историко-культурной ценностью. Как жаль, что людская наглость отбила желание делить их с кем-то еще. Как жаль.

Кроме того, это качество человеческой натуры являлось для Ганнибала и определяющим в выборе ужина. Идеальный претендент должен был быть здоров и, как правило, неучтив. В наши дни многие предпочитали добывать пищу при помощи проверенных источников — врачи, лаборанты, вспомогательный персонал больниц, - однако настоящей охоты, вибрации крови при последних ударах сердца, ее оглушающего жара не заменит ни один очищенный суррогат. Большинство жертвовало этими прекрасными мгновениями, чтобы исключить опасность заразы. Но существовали и иные методы.  
Несколько дней мимолетного наблюдения за жертвой поясняли, использует ли она какие-либо лекарства или нет. Приближение предоставляло картину из запахов, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии вялотекущих, либо же сознательно запущенных процессов, которые отравили бы вкус. За это же время появлялось представление о манерах, однако если голод становился все упрямее, этим правилом можно было пренебречь. Тогда повод для того, чтобы лишить человека жизни, заменялся на «необходимость».  
Так или иначе, говоря о других представителях их рода, постепенно ломались все. От голода ли, от желания ли старых ощущений, но исход не менялся. Изначально не видя причин в чем-либо себя ограничивать, Ганнибал действовал аутентично, чем вызывал некую нелюбовь со стороны того самого пресловутого «большинства». Сказать, что это его трогало? Отнюдь. Тем слаще было убеждаться в своей правоте, узнавая об очередном «сорвавшемся» и ловить на себе их ненавидящие взгляды, которые тут же переводились на кого-то другого.

Скользнув ясным взглядом по балкам потолка, Лектер разочарованно сдвинул брови. Уилл, к его глубочайшему удивлению, оказался одним из самых стойких. Проходили десятилетия, но ни в один свой визит он не заметил той перемены, которая раскрепостила бы и преобразила его, украсив его затейливую и строптивую натуру.  
Не время ли нанести еще один?

 

 

## Северин

Опустошив бокал, Уилл медленно скользнул языком меж сомкнутых напряженных губ. Каждый раз он чувствовал себя отвратительно. Каждый раз он возносился. Как черное и красное, что навсегда вместе и так красиво смотрятся. Он ненавидит эту красоту, но _жизнь бесценна_ , и поэтому нужно смотреть, нужно чувствовать, нужно лететь вверх и, проходя острие полета со сверхзвуковой скоростью, бросаться в пропасть.  
Оцепенение спадало.

Уилл «переехал» сюда недавно, и место ему не нравилось — рядом не было воды. Остальное устраивало, и даже старческий запах, оставшийся от предыдущего хозяина дома, не раздражал: так можно было узнать, как бы пах он сам, будь он по-настоящему живым.  
В старом доме Грэма был стеллаж со спиннингами и приманками, собранными вручную. Здесь пыль покрывала дерево фортепиано, а зеркала даже не были завешены. И когда он впервые переступил порог, он увидел: скорбь семьи, поминки, трогательное до тошноты перебирание вещей — ничего этого не было. Сначала все молча предпочли «забыть», но минутой позже какой-нибудь проныра, один из тех, что пытаются нажиться на всем, что плохо лежит (он не родной, этот старик даже не приглашал его на ужины, а его... дочь? Да, вероятно. А его дочь не приходила, оправдывая свое отсутствие слепым и мерзким «Я нужна ему»), предложил, нет, убедил продать дом. Но покупателей не нашлось. Слишком далеко, слишком уединенно, слишком-слишком-слишком. Когда Уилл увидел это место впервые, то табличка была уже выцветшей и покосившейся.  
И сейчас, развалившись на диване в затухающих волнах экстаза, он бездумно перескакивал взглядом с одного цветка обоев на другой. Мужчина бы не выбрал такое. Предыдущий владелец любил и, возможно, так же глядя на этот узор, вспоминал.  
Грэм тоже вспоминал. И сравнивал себя с ним.  
Когда-то обоим было хорошо, может быть, они были даже счастливы, но в один момент все было перечеркнуто. Старик услышал тупой грохот падения тела и встретился с мертвыми глазами. Уилл услышал то же самое и встретился с глазами живыми.

_О, как же они горели. С фанатичностью уверовавшего, с отчаянием хватающегося за жизнь, с дикой страстью зверя, пока несчастный бился в неподвижных каменных руках, слабеющими пальцами хватая того за плечи и воротник. Не прерывая насыщения, Ганнибал поймал обреченный взгляд, когда Уилл возник в дверях подвала, все так же оттягивая человека за волосы и едва не отрывая ему голову. Они оба были здесь и были внутри друг друга и каждого в отдельности.  
С его стороны глупо было предполагать, что кровь, которой он его кормил, была получена каким-то гуманным путем. Но если раньше ему удавалось загонять мысли об этом на край своего сознания или, пользуясь советами Ганнибала, в образ дремучего леса рядом с образом дома, то сейчас он по жестокой случайности встретился с их воплощением лицом к лицу.  
И он возненавидел то, чем стал. Тихо, росток за ростком ненависть пускала свои корни в его дух, в его тело, стирая пелену с глаз, позволяя увидеть правду и одновременно ослепляя, не позволяя охватить и оценить произошедшее.  
Тогда Уилл молча отвернулся и поднялся наверх. Его не стали догонять._

Грэм перестал удивляться, как можно было проникнуть в его голову настолько, что регулярно - стоило лишь ему услышать вожделенный запах - воспоминания цеплялись друг за друга и превращали собственный разум в неспособный остановиться дьявольский механизм, завязанный на одном образе. За много лет это начинало надоедать. Только вот давление, повисшее в воздухе и заставляющее его нервно пульсировать нетерпением, все возрастало и почти материализовалось.  
Как он придет?  
Будет ли неподвижной алебастровой статуей стоять напротив часовни и гипнотизировать купол? Обнаружится в этой же комнате, терпеливо дожидаясь и затем, улыбнувшись, приветствуя? Или обойдется без изысков и постучит в дверь?

***

Когда голод застает в двенадцатичасовом перелете с пересадкой, это нельзя назвать чем-то приятным. Но не сам ли Всевышний посадил в шесть рядов разномастные говорящие сосуды? Можно всего лишь дождаться, пока один из них не выйдет из уборной, и выверенным, точным движением ускорить его встречу с праотцами. Но лучше сделать это в конце полета, когда они пристегиваются, надеясь, что таким образом смогут отсрочить свою кончину. Какие же люди иногда забавные. Или можно оттянуть удовольствие, дождаться посадки и …  
\- Почему вы улыбаетесь, мистер?  
Ганнибал склонил голову. Ребенок, видимо, зашедший из эконом-класса, смотрел на него огромными светлыми глазами, а короткая верхняя губа заставляла его рот быть постоянно открытым.  
\- У меня хорошее настроение.  
\- А почему у вас хорошее настроение?  
\- Я скоро увижу дорогого мне... человека, - не моргнув глазом, ответил Ганнибал.  
\- Вы долго не виделись?  
Мальчишка продолжал атаковать вопросами, чем вызывал медленно нарастающую волну раздражения. Тем более, что они пикой кололи с поражающей точностью.  
\- Да.  
\- А почему?  
Лектер снова сел прямо, закрыл глаза и отключился от внешнего мира. Тонкий голосок еще что-то спросил, кажется, не спит ли он, но его уже не было слышно.

По странному обыкновению они виделись раз в двенадцать лет. Когда-то давно ровно столько они имели возможность видеть друг друга каждую ночь, делить дом и увлечения, и ровно столько проходило между увлекательными, но зачастую несколько болезненными визитами.  
Когда был первый?.. Ах, да. 1967 год, 15 декабря. Волчий Капкан был тогда почти невидимым, припорошенный невесомым слоем снега.

_\- Ты не убивал. Как ты выжил?  
\- Завел друзей, - процедил Уилл в ответ.  
Ганнибал слегка нахмурился, будто не мог уложить в голове, что кто-то кроме него может (умеет) говорить с ним.  
Уилл соскользнул со стула и поставил пластинку.  
\- «Бархатный подвал»? - Ганнибал отвлекся и скептично поднял бровь. Все символы — пластинки, звучание музыки, название группы...  
\- Да. «Венера в мехах».  
… и название произведения и песни явственно указывали на одного.  
\- Адам.  
\- Адам, - кивнул Уилл. - Послушай.  
\- Надеюсь, слова не его, - вставил Ганнибал после первого куплета. - Хотя, похоже, что его, - вздохнул он на следующих строчках и сцепил пальцы в замок, желая, чтобы гипнотическая спираль звуков, отчаянно портившаяся нытьем о нужде удара и исцелении сердца, поскорее закончилась. «Вечный раб Евы». - Что он дал тебе?  
\- Первую отрицательную.  
Ганнибал замолчал, пытаясь осознать факт, что кто-то значительно, по его мнению, слабее, мог оказать на Уилла такое влияние и выбить у него почву из-под ног.  
\- Больничная?  
\- Поцелуй САПОГ из блестящей, блестящей кожи! - выплюнул-пропел Уилл ему в лицо.  
В ответ на грубость Ганнибал лишь дернул губой и отошел к окну.  
\- Тебе не противно слепое поклонение, Уилл? Прибегать по первому звонку, умолять о чем-то? Культивировать свои страдания, в то время как можно в полной мере наслаждаться этим миром и миром, не доступным другим? Неумение сдержать оборотную сторону своего эгоцентризма не делает чести никому.  
Хлопья снега на темно-синем фоне неба, переходящего в черный лес, оседали на пожухлую траву. Состояние абсолютного умиротворения нарушалось лишь проигрывателем Грэма.  
\- Я знаю, что ты согласишься со мной. Ты слишком горд и слишком умен, чтобы выбирать подобный путь, - Ганнибал проследовал взглядом за сцепившимся каскадом снежинок, налипшим на подоконник.  
Музыка остановилась, и голос Уилла он услышал уже позади себя.  
\- Кому, как не тебе это знать, - злая усмешка над твердой уверенностью другого в своих словах хлестнула, как пущенная стрела. - Кто приходит только за тем, чтобы убедиться, что я все так же горд и все так же умен? - прожигая глазами силуэт Лектера, Уилл чувствовал, как в нем закипает гнев. - Знаешь, может быть, в этих строчках заключена сама суть любви: чем сильнее тебя ударят, тем больше ты будешь боготворить свой объект. Отказ за отказом, плеть за плетью, но он будет казаться тебе все более недоступным и от этого все более совершенным!  
Грэм встал напротив не реагирующего ни одним движением Ганнибала и посмотрел в остекленевшие карие глаза, яростно желая, чтобы они повернулись к нему.  
\- Ты сам себе не противен?! «Разорви лживый призрак столетий, не прикрывай свои пороки словами добродетели»!_(1) _  
Брови Лектера чуть дрогнули, и показалось, что на лицо легла тень растерянности и удивления. Медленно обернувшись к Уиллу, он промолчал. Первый же не смог наблюдать за тем, как треснула маска безразличия и собственной непогрешимости и, тряхнув головой, отвел взгляд._

Иронией момента было то, что продолжением процитированной фразы было «Пороками ты служишь мне, и хорошо делаешь, и я буду награждать тебя здесь и впоследствии»: когда-то Ганнибал часто рассказывал о молодом мистике, к которому явился, пока тот был безнадежно пьян, и в своей излюбленной манере полуправды-полушутки три дня морочил голову, надиктовывая все, что приходило на ум. Тем не менее, в каждой шутке лишь доля шутки, и часть из тех выражений, по мнению Уилла, несла в себе рациональное зерно. Бывало, они проводили по нескольку дней, разбирая ту или иную фразу, и иногда то, что казалось ее автору бессмыслицей, обретало упорядоченность в интерпретации слушателя.  
И Лектер в очередной раз поражался, как же ему тогда повезло с этим смертным. Не иначе как удача помогла много лет назад разглядеть сквозь приторно-горячий бред болезни и привлекшую его внешность незаурядный ум, и смерть этому человеку была воспрещена.(2)  
Правда, за проведенное вместе время Уилл так и не смог избавиться от некоторых бесполезных людских ритуалов, из-за чего периодически впадал в уныние и подолгу молчал. Обычно оборона его спадала после нескольких таких же не несущих в себе смысла обыденно-человеческих прикосновений.  
Но что плоть, когда она так легко разрушаема? Единство мыслей, атмосферы и духа — вот истинное единство. Разум — вот проводник, ибо если вас связывают общие мысли, мысли друг о друге, то никакая материя не способна между вами встать.

Самолет прибывает в аэропорт Франкфурта, температура за бортом десять градусов выше нуля, и отставший от команды спортсмен, наверняка спешащий на соревнования, мешкает перед дверью туалета, прикидывая, успеет ли он справить нужду и догнать остальных или нет, отчего весьма раздражается. Эмоции его находят выражение в неуравновешенной брани, когда с ним сталкивается мужчина средних лет в бежевом пальто, и последнее, что он видит в своей жизни — горящие дьявольской жаждой янтарные глаза.  
Что плоть?..

## Примечание к части

Северин - главный герой "Венеры в мехах", Леопольд фон Захер-Мазох, 1869. От его имени ведется основная часть повествования.

В данной главе имеется в виду песня Venus In Furs группы The Velvet Underground, 1967 г. Спасибо Хью Дэнси за вдохновение)

Алистер Кроули, "Книга Закона" (образ которого появился в качестве "молодого мистика"):  
(1) Разорви лживый призрак столетий, не прикрывай свои пороки словами добродетели, пороками ты служишь мне, и хорошо делаешь, и я буду награждать тебя здесь и впоследствии.   
(2) Смерть! Смерть! Ты будешь тосковать по смерти. Смерть, о человек, тебе воспрещена.

 

## Охотник

Ганнибал всегда говорил ему, что одинаковых ночей не существует, а иллюзию идентичности создают только биоритмы живых существ. Чтобы увидеть это, достаточно лишь присмотреться внимательнее: у каждой свое настроение, особенное, которое никогда не повторят другие, и если напрячь зрение, то можно увидеть, что даже звезды и луна в прошлый раз были дальше. Все движется вперед, меняется, и наблюдать эти перемены, быть их частью - роскошь, позволенная немногим.  
Уилл сидел на крыльце, провожая взглядом уходящую, выцветающую тьму и не мог найти ни одного отличия. Каждый раз повторялось одно и то же: жажда, насыщение, мелкая работа, которую не побоялись дать люди угрюмому мужику, принимающему на ремонт моторы и сдающему их только после захода солнца, снова насыщение и, наконец, сон с обрывками этой жизни, фантазиями о старой и их алогичными превращениями друг в друга. А сумерки и наступающий мрак все такие же, будто он попал в персональное чистилище, где времени просто нет.  
Со сменой жилья о "работе" пришлось пока что забыть, и теперь Уилл имел возможность вглядеться в окружающий его пейзаж.  
Отличий все еще не было.

_\- У гренландских эскимосов существует легенда о Большом Ковше, - тихо, задумчиво вещал мягкий голос над ухом Уилла. На небе острым блеском сияла россыпь мелких точек. - В большом иглу на краю деревни жил великий охотник. Один он ходил на моржей и тюленей, а бывало, ему случалось добыть и целого кита. В его хижине никогда не переводился тюлений жир, служивший для того, чтобы не отморозить лицо и руки; потолок и стены были устланы лучшими шкурами, а вкусного вяленого мяса хватало на всю деревню от мала до велика. Но жил он один и других охотников знать не желал, потому что очень гордился тем, что он - лучший. Шли годы, и устал охотник возвращаться в свою одинокую хижину, где его никто не ждал и не от кого было услышать добрых слов. Другие же эскимосы давно его не принимали, как часто бывает с теми, у кого дела идут лучше, чем у прочих. Тогда, отчаявшись, пришел охотник к берегу Ледовитого океана и воззвал к повелительнице вод морских, сетуя на свою беду. Царица его выслушала, однако цену назначила испытанием: справится - быть его мечте, струсит - поглотит его пучина морская, в лед заковав навечно, и ни души родной, ни охоты больше ему не видать. На далеком острове в ледяной пещере жил огромный белый медведь и охранял он ковш, полный волшебных ягод, дарующих молодость. Желала морская царица таких ягод, но не находилось никого достаточно смелого, кто бы за это дело взялся. Великий охотник не звался бы "великим", если бы не справился с ее испытанием. Принес он повелительнице и ковш, и ягоды, за что она его честно наградила: охотник получил серебристую нерпу, которую царица тут же обернула в человека. Рады они были встрече друг с другом. А когда разошлись они своими дорогами, помолодевшая царица на радостях подкинула опустевший ковш высоко в небо. Только он зацепился там, да так по сей день и висит.  
Дубхе мелькнула светом.(1)  
\- Я знаю, чем тебе нравится эта легенда, - Уилл улыбнулся и расслабленно откинулся назад, опираясь на широкую грудь, - Охотник.  
\- Чем? Констебль Грэм.  
Уилл пропустил мимо ушей свое "прозвище" и после пары секунд размышлений ответил:  
\- По логике вещей, он должен был понести наказание за свою гордыню. Например, лишиться улова и дичи. Но он так и не стал равным другим и, к тому же, осуществил свою мечту. Владычица ведь превратила нерпу в девушку, да? - Уилл усмехнулся, пока ласковые пальцы пробирались через его волосы.  
\- Допустим.  
\- Но изложение легенды предполагает, что не нужно ограничивать чувства набором биологических признаков.  
Руки одобряюще вплетаются в виски и продолжают пробираться к затылку._

Никаких звезд больше не видно.

_Упругие губы скользят сзади по шее от границы волос вниз. Влажный язык обводит холм позвонка и следует высыхающей щекотной дорожкой дальше, пока пара ладоней мнет плечи и оглаживает бока. Уилл закрывает глаза и ничем не выдает своей реакции, только сердце - живое, бьющееся - стучит сильнее, разгоняя кровь по телу и концентрируя ее в теплую тянущую волну._

_Он зарывается в рассыпчатые песочные пряди и тянет их вниз, открывая горло. Жар, овладевший ими, приятен, но накал доходит до определенной точки и не идет дальше. Уилл приникает к соленой от пота коже, пробует ее на вкус, захватывает ртом и прикусывает. Чужая рука прижимает его голову ближе, крепче, хотя кажется, что быть ближе, чем они сейчас, нереально, и срывающийся шепот требует:  
\- Сильнее.  
Уилл понимает, что нужно для того, чтобы этот жар стал испепеляющим. Они оба понимают. Клыки зудят, удлиняются; кожа и сосуды под ней лопаются под натиском острия - он весь вторгается в существо другого. Сладкое расплавленное солнце наполняет его, и в тела, как молния, бьет разряд удовольствия - абсолютного, чистого и правильного.  
\- Да, так..._

Недостаточно.

_Он уже видел этот дом, жил здесь. На утро окна всегда закрывались, но сейчас сквозь ставни тонкой полоской просочился и лег на пол прозрачный луч. О, как он хотел увидеть свет еще раз! Ночь так надоедает и практически никогда не меняется! Не будет ведь ничего страшного, если он лишь посмотрит из окна?  
Зверский вопль проникает в каждый угол, когда Уилл отшатывается, хватаясь за пузырящуюся, слезающую кожу на животе. Жжет будто каленым железом,перед глазами плывет от неистовой боли.  
\- Уилл!  
Ганнибал пытается силой разжать его руки, что весьма непросто сделать, пока Уилл, воя, сидит у стены, свернувшись в комок.  
\- Уилл, я просил тебя не подходить к окнам, когда светлеет, ты еще слаб. Тихо, тихо, - он обнимает скулящего от ожога Грэма. - Пошли.  
Еле поднявшись, они доходят до спальни. Через минуту Ганнибал возвращается с какой-то неприятно пахнущей мазью, видимо, домашнего приготовления. Набрав на пальцы густую субстанцию, он мазнул доступный из-под локтя Уилла край раны. Ответом были мучительный стон и попытка отпихнуть его ладони.  
На утро окна в их доме закрывались Лектером лично. И в этот раз он мог так же лично убедиться, что еще одна нить, соединяющая Грэма с прошлым, была разорвана._

Уилл очнулся. Просыпающиеся утренние насекомые делали первые взмахи крыльев; роса на траве скользила вниз, застывала, тяжелыми прозрачными каплями падала на землю и тут же впитывалась. Светлая полоса на востоке становилась все ярче.  
Коснувшись через одежду шрама на животе, Уилл настороженно замотал головой по сторонам, но никого, кроме сонной, тяжело поднимавшейся в воздух мухи, не увидел.  
Он поднялся, наглухо закрыл дверь и зашторил окна, проверил револьвер и, не выпуская его из руки, лег в постель.  
Теперь он был уверен, что следующая ночь будет другой.

***

По коридору к выходам 1-17 неслись несколько полицейских, расталкивая толпу путешествующих. Интересно, Уилл так же реагировал на творящуюся несправедливость? Мысль заставила Ганнибала ухмыльнуться себе под нос. Уилл, милый Уилл, так прекрасен в своей борьбе, но что у тебя останется, если ты лишишься примера для подражания? Не стоит выбирать в кумиры тех, кто однажды испробовал вкус свободы, если хочешь по-прежнему жить в клетке.

Зал ожидания был полупустым и пах едкими моющими средствами. Холодный свет расчерчивал взрослеющие и стареющие лица, выхватывая каждый недостаток. Но у пары, что сидела плечом к плечу, склонив головы друг к другу, их почти не было.  
Он видел их вместе лишь однажды, поэтому природное любопытство заставило Ганнибала подойти ближе и занять место неподалеку, продолжив за ними наблюдать.  
Ева, красивая, почти что величавая, столь непохожая на свою взбалмошную сестру, сложив на коленях руки в перчатках, застыла в позе сна. Что вынудило ее покинуть свое прежнее место обитания? Конечно же, бесконечно преданный возлюбленный. Некогда слывший жестоким на расправу, а сейчас ослабевший в своей изоляции и, тем более, не достойный быть образцом для того, кто намного сильнее духом. Адам, чей острый профиль резко выделялся на фоне черных спутанных волос, также был погружен в сон.  
Однако оба они спустя несколько десятков лет были здесь. Значит, разговор с Эйвой принес свои плоды: короткий период их благополучия был нарушен неконтролируемой страстью младшей сестры к свободе. Значит, уже завтра они узнают, что нет больше французского доктора, и старый маразматик Марлоу уже никому не поможет.  
Ганнибал поднялся с места за секунду до того, как открылась пара ярких глаз.

За неделю это был третий его перелет.  
В первом он нашел Эйву. Эйва же была убеждена, что встретила его абсолютно случайно. Для персоны, убежденной, что минимум Земля должна вращаться вокруг нее, ее было весьма легко натолкнуть на откровения о своих слабых местах. Эйва, бедное дитя, тоже скучала, и ее так же с трудом принимали близкие, загнавшие себя в рамки с шипами, которые росли внутрь. Неужели она всегда будет так от них зависеть? Ганнибал помнил ее выражения лица после того, как она услышала этот вопрос: непонимание, размышление, озарение и...возмущение. Цветущее создание было абсолютно уверено в своей независимости, в том, что ему, между прочим, лет побольше, чем «некоторым», начало сквернословить, а потом взмахнуло светлой копной и удалилось, звонко цокая каблуками.  
Усмехнувшись ей тогда вслед, Лектер почти что осязал невидимые нити, и стоило их потянуть — хрупкий мир Адама, презираемого за такое легкое вознесение в глазах Уилла, а затем и самого Уилла, разошелся бы на лоскуты.  
Но вдвоем они снова постараются построить новый.

Второй перелет вызвал чуть больше хлопот, но был не менее приятно вознагражден.  
Отыскать в Танжере «поставщика» оказалось непросто, однако процесс был довольно увлекательным. Оказалось, что дряхлеющий Марлоу перестраховался и отправлял какого-то араба за очередной порцией крови, а саму ее любезно предоставляла доктор... — Ганнибал прикрыл глаза, вспоминая — доктор Дю Морье. Очень мило было с ее стороны спросить, не заблудился ли он, и предложить помощь, хоть и наверняка отметить про себя болезненную белизну его кожи и подумать об анемии. Вежливо отказавшись, Ганнибал лишь объявил о том, что голоден.  
Знала бы доктор, как отличался ее свежий, насыщенный вкус, почему-то напоминавший о виноградниках, от того подобия, что сбывают ныне под покровом ночи.  
Царапины на руках от ее крепких ноготков уже затянулись и скоро должны были совсем исчезнуть с кожи.

Обеспечив себе ночлег, Лектер думал о том, за сколько дней Уилл чувствовал его приближение. Чувствовал ли он это так же, как Ева свою сестру, какие эмоции это в нем вызывало и какие вызовет сейчас? Что он подумает, когда Адам проигнорирует его попытку общения, потому что он уже покинул дом? Будет ли он чувствовать себя преданным, какой взгляд у него будет, когда он увидит, что ему не за кого цепляться и лучше, чем им было вдвоем, уже не будет?  
Ганнибал даст ему прощение и заботливо, насколько способен, сошьет куски его личности вместе. И в этот раз не допустит ошибок.

## Примечание к части

1\. Дубхе - альфа (самая яркая звезда) созвездия Большая Медведица.

 

## Мортидо

Еще будучи офицером полиции, Уилл понял, что самый верный друг — это оружие в собственной руке. Теперь он вряд ли был уверен в убойной силе пороха на сто процентов, но по напутствию Адама приобрел себе револьвер, который и сейчас продолжал сжимать даже сквозь сон. В первую встречу Адам дал понять вообще очень многое.

_В широкой глади Детройта серебрились всполохи яркой белой луны. Песчаная отмель была усеяна обломками строительного мусора, прибившейся тиной и мелкими камнями.  
Напряженно вслушиваясь в тихий плеск воды, Уилл сидел на берегу. Он чувствовал, что его терпению скоро придет конец. Запахи стали восприниматься сверхобостренно, и каждое дуновение речного ветра вызывало новый приступ головной боли. Попадись ему сейчас кто-нибудь, Уилл не смог бы совладать с собой и превратился бы в убийцу, позорно влекущим свое существование за счет жизней ни в чем не повинных людей, которых некогда он поклялся защищать.  
Вдруг позади громко хрустнула ветка.  
\- Я знаю, что тебе нужно.  
Грэм крупно вздрогнул от неожиданно раздавшегося низкого твердого голоса.  
Обернувшись, он увидел мужскую фигуру в черном, остановившуюся поодаль: он был таким же бледным, в позе и движениях сквозила знакомая тяжелая грация, но вместе с тем казалось, что он был несколько скован и заторможен. На черном фоне ночи видимым оставалось лишь его лицо с острым носом и резко очерченными тенью впалыми щеками. Мужчина был одним из них. Вот почему Уилл его не почуял.  
\- То есть? - выдавил из себя Грэм, сжимая зубы от холода.  
Другой не ответил, только отвернулся и побрел вверх по берегу, иногда оборачиваясь._

_Адам привел его к себе в дом. Впервые Уилл увидел, как живут другие, подобные им: разнообразная музыкальная аппаратура, современная и раритетная, и инструменты, от относительно новых до антикварных, занимали любой доступный угол. На пыльном ковре змеились провода, ведущие от инструментов к высоким динамикам, кое-где высились стопки книг и пластинок в больших картонных конвертах, а одна из стен была усеяна фотопортретами гениальных личностей.  
\- Возьми.  
Адам протянул ему небольшой бокал, почти такой же, как был у него самого, наполненный вожделенной бордовой жидкостью. Мгновенно опустошив его, Уилл пошатнулся от внезапно нахлынувшего головокружения, и грузно опустился в кресло. Жажда была утолена, но ощущение, что что-то было упущено, мешало насладиться сполна. Это был вкус - не такой плотный, не такой насыщенный, половину его оттенков заменяли какие-то незнакомые резкие ноты. Казалось, что кровь была разбавлена водой.  
Заметив брезгливое выражение лица Грэма, Адам вновь подал голос.  
\- Со станции переливания. Антикоагулянты добавляют, чтобы не сворачивалась.  
\- Она получена... Без убийства? - Уилл поднял голову, непонимающе уставившись на него. Выходит, все это время можно было не терпеть такой гнусный способ насыщения?  
\- Да. Каменный век уже прошел.  
Адам встал напротив, сложив руки на груди, отчего напомнил насупившуюся горгулью.  
\- Кто ты? Из какого склепа ты вылез?  
Уилл молчал, будто погребенный под лавиной обрушившейся правды. Двенадцать лет он был причастен к лишению жизней, в то время как мог существовать параллельно с ними. Интересно, он уравновесил число спасенных и принесенных в жертву после того, как Ганнибал нашел его? Нет, он превысил его во много десятков раз.  
\- Я жил в другом месте, - бесцветно отозвался Уилл.  
\- Один?  
Грэм отрицательно помотал головой. Повисла пауза, Адам нехорошо щурился, что-то вспоминая.  
\- Ты Уилл?  
Как оказалось, общество полумертвых не особо отличалось от общества живых, по крайней мере, по части распространения слухов.  
Уилл отмер и посмотрел в цепкие холодные глаза.  
\- Да. Откуда ты знаешь?  
Адам закатил глаза и начал бродить по комнате.  
\- Кровь можно брать в больницах и на станциях, «зомби» можно подкупать, они охотно берут плату. Остальное зависит от твоей фантазии, - он отошел в другой угол, перекинул широкий гитарный ремень через голову и, казалось, ушел в себя, наигрывая какую-то мелодию. - Все равно, единственное, чем они полезны — это создание инструментов. Но предупреждаю, что после того, как прогресс в их лечении шагнул вперед, большинство из нас предпочитают альтернативу.  
Адам многозначительно замолчал, позволяя тишине дать все необходимые подсказки.  
Ганнибал всегда следил за развитием этого мира, он не мог не знать. И тем не менее...  
\- Я не собираюсь превращать свой дом в пристанище потерянных душ, - прервал Адам поток мыслей, продолжая меланхолично перебирать струны. - Завтра ты уйдешь отсюда и выберешь сам, как тебе быть. И советую не трепаться о том, где ты сегодня был._

_В следующую ночь, Адам остановил Уилла уже на пороге.  
\- И еще. На всякий случай, советую держать при себе оружие. Сдерживает._

В дверь настойчиво стучали. Уилл резко сел на кровати, осмотрелся, осторожно подошел к окну и, убедившись, что уже темно, спустился на первый этаж. Предчувствие угнетало, и, сжав рукоять револьвера сильнее, он медленно двинулся к двери. Способ дать знать о своем появлении, который выбрал ночной гость, не был похож на Ганнибала, однако от него всегда можно было ожидать чего угодно. Выставив дуло перед собой, Грэм повернул ручку.  
\- Эйва?!  
Уилл не знал, чего в тот момент в нем было больше: облегчения или разочарования. Юная на вид девушка стояла на пороге, заискивающе улыбаясь, и шевелила пальцами в жесте приветствия.

Эйва обладала удивительной способностью портить все одним своим появлением. И, к сожалению, это касалось не только дел ее сестры. Довольно давно, где-то в пятидесятых, Уилл слышал от Ганнибала о "парижском случае", когда обманчиво-очаровательное создание на глазах у публики не сумело совладать с собой и поужинало неким молодым человеком. В такие моменты волей-неволей начинаешь радоваться, что мода на суеверия прошла у людей несколькими десятилетиями ранее.  
В отличие от Ганнибала, который хотя бы чтил правила приличия, а его мотивы и поведение можно было условно структурировать, буйный нрав Эйвы производил впечатление заснувшего вулкана — неизвестно, когда ей захочется «взорваться». Уилл не мог выбрать, кто из этих двоих казался более опасным.  
\- Здравствуй, - проворковала Эйва, поджав губы. Выдержав паузу, во время которой она ожидала, что Уилл любезно пустит ее в дом, а он этого делать отнюдь не собирался, она невинно спросила. - Можно в гости?  
Грэм опешил и опустил пистолет.  
\- В гости?  
\- Я приехала к Еве и Адаму, а они меня выгнали, представь себе?! - бровки возмущенно вздернулись вверх, и на лице ее нарисовалось выражение истинного страдания. - Так они сейчас поступают с близкими!  
Уилл нахмурился, не в силах поверить: как Адам, что поймал его у края пропасти, когда он бежал за океан, мог отказать кому-либо в серьезной беде? Он был нелюдимым, раздражительным, саркастичным, но только не подлым. Значит, что-то должно было его взбесить настолько, что он смог наплевать на родство Эйвы с его возлюбленной женой. Если только эта самая жена сама не приняла его сторону.  
\- Так можно войти?  
\- Что ты сделала?  
Вопрос свинцовой тяжестью повис на пороге. Уилл и Эйва сверлили друг друга взглядами: он - испытующе, она - просяще.  
\- Ты не представляешь, как они ужасно обошлись со мной... Ты пустишь меня? Только пережить день, а потом я...  
\- Что. Ты. Сделала? - рука на стволе револьвера напряглась и медленно поползла вверх. Лучше выпроводить непрошеную гостью до того, как сюда нагрянет другой, с кем у Грэма были личные счеты за много лет. И пусть это будет выглядеть грубо, зато принесет желанный эффект. И как она только его почувствовала, они же виделись раз в жизни?  
Эйва гневно округлила глаза и вся подобралась, кинув взгляд на оружие. Даже если пули были и из обычного металла, дыра во лбу, которая будет хоть и быстро, но болезненно заживать, не была лучшей перспективой. Да и кто знает, что может взбрести в голову этому рехнувшемуся Грэму.  
\- Ничего я не делала!!! Ничего, слышишь?! - терпение Эйвы лопнуло. Фыркнув, она соскочила с крыльца и пошла к дороге, откуда только что отъехала машина. - Все вы одинаковые! Рехнулись на своих пробирках! Что Адам, что ты! Никто даже не спасет от этого гребаного солнца, только и знают, что лапшу на уши вешать! - здесь Уилл потерял нить ее пылких рассуждений, но в следующий момент все для него стало ясно. - Думаешь, я пропаду одна, да?! Превращусь в кучку сраного пепла?! Да пошли вы к черту! Все вы! И ты, и твой Ганнибал!  
Грэма будто окатило ведром ледяной воды. Рехнулись на пробирках. Ганнибал. Она совершила убийство, а он ее надоумил.  
\- А знаешь, что еще, знаешь?! - Эйва обернулась и провоцирующе оскалилась. - Они выпили живого человека! Я чувствую Еву, и ее эйфорию!  
Всплеснув руками, она вдруг легко подпрыгнула и начала танцевать, кружась вокруг себя.  
\- Этот первобытный восторг! О, как же ей хорошо! - Эйва остановилась, чуть запыхавшись, пристально глядя в глаза Грэму. - А если Ева выпила, то и Адам с ней - ее вечный раб!  
"Вечный раб..." - эхом отдалось в голове чужим низким с хрипотцой голосом.  
\- Уходи, - прорычал Уилл, закрыв глаза. - Уходи сейчас же.  
И с громким хлопком закрыл дверь.

Как, как это могло произойти? Адам, который долгие годы избегал соблазна, вдруг поддался ему? Нет, этого не может быть.  
Обозленные возгласы Эйвы еще отдавались на улице, но сквозь вакуумную тишину дома Уилл ее почти не слышал.  
Опустившись на пол, не видя ничего перед собой, он глубоко вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками.  
Либо паранойя вела его по следу, либо чутье, но выходило, что все замкнулось на Ганнибале. Каким-то образом он вселил в ее мозг мысль о великой ценности свободы, которую Эйва определенно правильно уловила. Зачем? Чтобы спровоцировать ее, а все остальное поддавалось принципу домино: дорожившие своим благополучием Ева и Адам выгнали ее и... Нет, что-то не сходилось. Стоп, а куда спрятать тело? Да хоть выкинуть в Детройт. И потом... Бежать. Все, все сходится, вот оно. Но зачем им убивать кого-либо?  
Уилл вспомнил холодную ночь на берегу реки и все понял. У них не было ничего, что могло бы утолить голод. Отсутствовали либо больница, либо знакомый человек, который мог бы дать им все необходимое.  
Этот сукин сын все предусмотрел. И в надежде лишить его призрачной опоры он наверняка потратил много сил. Мало-помалу отделяя Уилла от той жизни, что была близка ему, он захотел забрать у него возможность выбора, контроль, чтобы только сделать своим, замаскировав их странные отношения под "равенство".

Эйва обладала удивительной способностью портить все одним своим появлением. Но этот случай стал исключением.

***

Иногда Ганнибал размышлял, какая смерть понравилась бы ему больше всего. Очевидно, неограниченно долгая жизнь слишком хороша, чтобы с ней расставаться, — он даже не мог найти повод, ради которого смог бы отказаться от этого, — однако, обстоятельства зачастую имеют свойство меняться до неузнаваемости за считанные часы.  
Он сразу отмел вариант самоубийства ввиду автоматического обесценивания всех прожитых до этого лет. Погибнуть в бою тоже не совсем прельщало: если перенести действительное положение вещей в фантазию о войне, все равно выходило, что на своей стороне он был один, да и чужие блага не вписывались в такую интимную концепцию, как собственная смерть, и потраченное время вновь лишилось бы смысла. Если бы только Уилл был рядом... Он привнес бы оттенок романтизма. Но куда полезнее и интереснее сосуществовать с ним вместе.  
Вероятно, самой приятной как раз была бы смерть от рук любимого и любящего. Особенно, если бы поводом послужило не предательство, а то самое чувство. Увековечить себя в нем самым ярким воспоминанием и трагедией... Трагедии всегда находят больший отклик в душе.  
Ганнибал представил, как Уилл становится единственным, кому он доверил бы свою жизнь и ее окончание, и почувствовал, что открыл для себя некую новую грань, что выразилось в аккуратной улыбке и чуть расширившихся зрачках. Уилл определенно делал все лучше одним только своим присутствием. Пожалуй, если бы он смог выбрать время, когда нужно будет уйти, он хотел бы позвать Грэма на их последнюю встречу и отдать ему свой долг смерти в торжественной, заслуживающей момента обстановке.

Из иллюминатора виднелось покрывало облаков, теряющихся в широком море ночи. Свет круглой, словно серебряная монета, луны озарял их холодными бликами, маня и призывая потревожить.

_Ганнибал не любил прикосновения. Они были слишком тривиальны, слишком напоминали о безмозглом, в большинстве своем, стаде, сходство с которым он старательно вытравливал многие годы, стремясь превратить себя в нечто качественно абсолютно другое. Поэтому, когда Уилл впервые сам, сознательно коснулся его, Ганнибалу стоило больших усилий не выдать своей реакции.  
Сидя напротив в их гостиной, еще утопая в сладком мареве насыщения, он протянул к нему руку.  
Это было похоже на загнанный в ладонь нож при неудачной игре, которой развлекались в барах хватившие лишнего. Грэм медленно, изучающе вел пальцами дальше, словно пытаясь ощутить, как он выглядит со стороны, раз отныне они принадлежали к одному племени.  
Подушечки скользили вверх по запястью, миллиметр за миллиметром, и теперь казалось, будто пламенная боль от сквозной колотой раны ползет вслед за его руками.  
Вдруг Уилл поднял свои большие, яркие глаза, и Ганнибал почти смог представить себя на месте его будущих жертв.  
Он будет превосходным охотником.  
Как бы хотелось посмотреть на его первую трапезу, на напряженные мышцы шеи и челюсти, увидеть его лицо, преобразившееся, когда на язык попадут горячие красные капли...  
Уилл подсел ближе, обхватив его кисть, и осторожно подался вперед, прижав свои приоткрытые губы к его.  
Ганнибал слегка отклонился назад, запоздало отреагировав на нарушение своих границ.  
\- Прости. Это больше не повторится, - резко отстранившись, Грэм встал и стремительно вышел из комнаты._

_Ганнибал всегда тщательно взвешивал, чем он может отплатить за то или иное предложение судьбы. Рассудив, что для начала можно в разумных пределах поступиться своими интересами, он принял решение узнать, что будет дальше. Разумеется, ожидая, что взамен Уилл обретет не только понимание, но и принятие их общей опасной тайны. А со временем он привыкнет к некоторым особенностям.  
Через несколько минут он обнаружился в своей спальне. Окна были плотно зашторены тяжелыми темными гардинами, на столике у кровати догорала свеча, бросая на лицо неверные бархатные тени.  
\- С таким образом жизни мне кажется, что это похоже на отношения, - Уилл первым подал голос, и на пару секунд мелькнула его сардоническая улыбка, подкинув воображению ассоциацию с Гуинпленом.  
\- Ты испытываешь ко мне привязанность?  
Уилл молчал, избегая взгляда, и, дабы подтолкнуть его к ответу, Ганнибал присел на край постели, сохраняя вежливую дистанцию.  
\- Сложно не привязаться, когда мы... вдвоем. Извини, это больше не повторится.  
Медленно протянув руку к его голове, Лектер невесомо коснулся разметавшихся по подушке волос. Им овладело удивительное ощущение: он не помнил, когда в последний раз касался кого-либо с целью, отличной от утоления жажды, и оттого сейчас казалось, будто он проникает несоизмеримо глубже, в сам мозг и мысли Уилла, вороша и перебирая упругие скользкие завитки. Очертив двумя пальцами контур его лица, мягкую щетку негустых усов, Ганнибал провел по его губам, обрисовывая асимметричную форму, про себя отмечая, что совокупность несоответствий зачастую и создает красоту.  
Приобретенные инстинкты настойчиво приказывали уйти ниже и прорвать тонкую оболочку плоти, но, отказавшись от неподходящего варианта, он деликатно коснулся губ, надавливая и размыкая их.  
Поцелуй походил на долгое поглощение без удовлетворения. Заметив, что Уилл несомненно наслаждается им, Лектер прислонился еще ближе, растворяя приторную нежность скольжением вдоль ровного края зубов к заостренным вершинам клыков и хищными покусываниями твердых жаждущих губ. Уилл поддавался желанной ласке, тянул шею и менял ракурс, чтобы испробовать все оттенки, все полутона, какие породило их странное общение. Он не мог насытиться, требовал лидерства, войдя во вкус, и только когда обволакивающая влажность сменилась покалыванием, отстранился.  
Свеча догорела, и тонкая серая струйка дыма взвилась вверх.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
Ганнибал поднялся, одернул полы халата и вышел прочь._

По прилету в Балтимор его окутало приятное волнение. Вместе с тем, неясное подозрение о том, что теперь Уилл находится ближе, чем он привык чувствовать, пробиралось сквозь теплый кокон ожидания. Надо полагать, лучше не брать такси в этот раз.

Разобраться с приборной панелью современного автомобиля заняло не более четверти часа. Наконец, миновав пригород и часть окружной дороги, Ганнибал выехал на западное шоссе. Посторонние запахи, тяжелым духом стоящие в машине, мешали думать о том, почему Уилл изменил своим вкусам и перебрался туда, где не было и намека на реку или озеро. Потерпел неудачу с еще одной стихией? Потерял дом? Пытается уйти от встречи? Вздор, он всегда знал, что их связь сильна, как бы ни пытался игнорировать ее. Каждый раз, когда неукротимое желание заполняло собой весь мир, он вспоминал, переживал заново все, что связывало их, в этом Ганнибал был уверен.  
Он всматривался в проносящуюся мимо лесную темноту, выискивая очертания жилых построек. К полуночи, когда по левую руку показался старый двухэтажный дом, пустой и неприветливый на первый взгляд, предвкушение достигло своего апогея.  
Снизив скорость, Лектер развернул автомобиль и остановился у обочины. Некоторое время пребывая в трепетном оцепенении, он наблюдал за окнами, мазохистски отдаляя час свидания.  
На первом этаже зажегся свет.

## Примечание к части

Мортидо - термин, используемый в психоанализе. Введён в 1936 году Паулем Федерном. Означает влечение к смерти как к желанию, ориентированного на самоуничтожение. Понятие мортидо и сопряжённое с ним — деструдо, так и не закрепились в широком дисциплинарном обороте.

 

## Quid pro quo

Захлестнувшее Уилла видение о чужой жизни рассеялось, уступив место холодной решимости. Идея вспыхнула внезапно, осветив темные закоулки его разума, и заняла собой все доступное в его мыслях пространство.  
Это казалось простым и очевидным, клинически верным, словно заключительный аккорд произведения совпал с выстроившимся в голове, и гордость за свою музыкальную интуицию растягивала губы и добавляла блеск глазам.  
Заслышав шум двигателя, сбавляющего обороты, Уилл сомнамбулой прошел в гостиную и остановился в центре комнаты — так его нельзя было увидеть. Машина развернулась и плавно притормозила. Погасли фары. Установилась тишина. Гнетущее ощущение тревоги, накопившееся за эти дни, переспелое, словно взорвалось внутри с глухим хлопком и оставило оседающие пыльные облака, когда Грэм почувствовал колкий взгляд, продиравший обшивку дома и теперь остановившийся на нем.  
Наверное, если бы его сердце билось, он расслышал бы тугие, уверенные удары, подступающие к горлу.  
Уилл включил свет, чтобы обозначить свое присутствие.  
Раз.  
Два.  
Три.  
Он открыл дверь.  
\- Здравствуй, Уилл.  
Такие, как они, старели медленно. Чуть больше морщин вокруг глаз, которые при улыбке становятся резче и тонкими хвостами почти трогают висок, более глубокие линии поперек лба, более заметно выступающая вена, истончившиеся губы. Но тот, кто стоял перед Уиллом, нес в себе манящее темное очарование, и на долю секунды воронка зыбучих песков втянула его, колючим сухим теплом заполнила рот, ноздри и уши, залезла под веки, и он забыл все, кроме некогда жившей любви.  
Наваждение ушло, и Грэм почти почувствовал запах ее разложения.  
\- Здравствуй.  
Ганнибал прошел внутрь, ступая твердо, будто это его угодья. Он всегда так вел себя. Скрывая удивление от того, что Уилл впервые открыл ему сам, едва заметно повел головой, втягивая запах дома, и покривил рот. Обернувшись, он обнаружил, что в симфонию затхлости, пустоты и уныния вторглись тяжелые ноты металла и оружейной смазки. На пустом, покрытом сантиметровым слоем пыли шкафчике для обуви лежал револьвер. Он бесполезен.  
\- Выпьешь? - Грэм ушел в кухню и, прихватив с собой металлический контейнер, вернулся обратно.  
Ганнибал, сцепив руки за спиной, уже осматривал гостиную.  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
\- А я выпью.  
Уилл прошел мимо, опустился на диван и наполнил маленький бокал. Ганнибал, увидев свой старый подарок, усмехнулся. Два обращенных в себя взгляда наблюдали: один лично вооружался острым старомодным скальпелем и, прежде чем сломать жертве шею и осушить ее до капилляров, делал аккуратные глубокие надрезы, подставляя под хлещущую кровь тонкое стекло; другой, меряя шагами расстояние от стены до стены, старался заглушить стуком каблуков долетавшие из подвала гулкие стоны. _Это ради него, по-другому нельзя._ Разворот, заново. _Долгожданная награда за терпение оправдывает каждое колебание звука, ведь нет ничего важнее, чище и искреннее._  
Смотря на меняющееся, преображающееся лицо, на то, как Уилл откидывает голову, не в силах удержать удовольствие, Ганнибал жадно впитывал каждую эмоцию, вырезал сменяющиеся кадры тем же скальпелем у себя внутри. Как же давно он этого не видел. Пусть Грэм и вел себя демонстративно.  
В такой же манере Уилл вновь сел ровно и, подняв опустошенный бокал, мазнул языком по внутренней поверхности, собирая багровый след.  
\- Ты еще не уничтожил его? - Ганнибал неотрывно следил за играющими бликами хрусталя.  
\- Нет, как видишь. По иронии судьбы.  
\- И в чем она заключается?  
Уилл покрутил бокал в пальцах, рассматривая круглую грань вершины.  
\- Это якорь. Ты дал его мне, и он же удерживает меня. К тому же, пить из горла — моветон, - он саркастично поднял брови, встретившись взглядом с Ганнибалом.  
Тот еще раз усмехнулся, оценив двойной смысл словесного укола. И вновь их отношения умело балансировали на острие. Риск сорваться захватывал и будоражил застывшую в венах вязкую кровь, и на какой-то момент Лектеру даже показалось, будто поток пришел в движение.  
\- Некоторые блюда едят руками.  
Они молчали, изучая и вспоминая друг друга. Разрозненные части личности Грэма, обрывки воспоминаний и мыслей срастались в единый образ, ужасный в своей истинности. Их с Ганнибалом разделял лишь слой амальгамы.  
\- Почему ты уехал из Вулф Трэп?  
Уилл чуть улыбнулся, сощурившись.  
\- Quid pro quo?  
Ганнибал скопировал выражение его лица. Припомнив старую забаву, он кивнул, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Почему ты выбрал меня? Я был болен. Ты ведь так... избирателен в том, что попадает в твой организм.  
\- Мне было любопытно, - Лектер непринужденно повел плечами, с легкостью открывая свои карты. - Ты был в бреду, метался по постели, и все только ждали, пока ты испустишь дух. Был на грани. Чувствовал смерть. Мне всегда нравилось то, как живо ты ее себе представлял... как правильно. Вероятно, я увидел в тебе потенциал.  
\- В Вулф Трэп меня начали узнавать, - Уилл сравнял счет. - Ты был уверен, что в здравом уме я буду в состоянии сыграть роль, на которую ты меня назначил?  
\- Ты уверен, что это всего лишь роль?  
На несколько минут вновь воцарилось молчание. Оба знали ответы и безмолвно продолжали настаивать на своем, пропуская «ход».  
За игрой слов Ганнибал рассмотрел другой образ, разительно отличавшийся от выбранного в начале их знакомства. То был образ юноши, принадлежавшего кисти Караваджо, а теперь перед ним сидел Демон. Лектер перекатил это слово на языке, едва пошевелив губами (легкий толчок и шепот в конце): скорбный, гордый, будто выточенный из камня. Весь из острых граней, сгладить которые способно только тысячелетнее море. Его хочется поместить в тесную горизонтальную раму из темного дерева, чтобы подчеркнуть отчаяние духа, томившегося в оковах веками. Его цепи хочется разорвать и отпустить на свободу.  
После беседа текла размеренно, иногда затухая и давая возможность заново привыкнуть друг к другу, иногда расцветая пышным цветом, как и бывало обычно во время их встреч.  
Демон поднялся с места и подошел к нему. Кончиком пальцев коснувшись тыльной стороны ладони Ганнибала, он замер.  
\- Все еще не любишь это?  
Интонации, манера двигаться — все словно переносило на несколько десятилетий назад. Казалось, они вновь были близки, как и прежде. Время приобрело направление, затем сжалось, и паузы вынужденного ожидания поглотил обратившийся вспять хаос. Возможно, метаморфоза наконец завершилась, и Уилл вновь готов подпустить к себе ближе? Возможно, он стал готов к тому, чтобы пойти дальше?  
Ганнибал развернул ладонь и мягко обхватил его пальцы.  
\- Не нужно делать мне одолжения.  
\- Это вовсе не так, - спокойно возразил Лектер, подняв взгляд.  
\- Я хотел бы съездить в Вулф Трэп. С тобой.

Утробное рычание двигателя вибрировало в живой тишине. Размеренный треск редких цикад почему-то навевал ассоциации с домашней атмосферой, еле слышно шелестела трава. Уилл тронулся с места, и больше пути назад для него не было.  
Еще никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько целым. Его не интересовало, сколько часов займет путь. Под утро он наконец-то никуда не торопился.  
Ганнибал заметил блеск глаз и невесомую расслабленность, тенью легшей на лицо Грэма, и пришел к выводу, что Хокинг все-таки ошибся, когда опроверг свою гипотезу о возможности сжатия Вселенной и обратного хода времени. Его Уилл — тот, которого он знал и любил - сейчас сидел рядом и гнал по пустынной трассе, набирая на фары и стекла разбивавшихся в полете насекомых.  
«Демон» завершен: последний слой масхитиновых мазков затвердел и высох, осталось лишь покрыть его образ лаком, чтобы уберечь от осыпания.  
Они ехали туда, где началась их история, где Ганнибал в первую ночь закрывал для них окна, дабы кокон сна ничто не повредило, и будущий охотник смог бы расправить свои крылья. Тогда, следуя привычке торжественно оформлять значимые события, он впервые набрал кровь в один из найденных в доме Грэма бокалов, более менее удовлетворявших его вкусу, и только после того, как молодой голод был утолен, приступил к своей трапезе. Вероятно, в тот раз следовало не щадить чувства бывшего служителя порядка, а сразу вытолкнуть его из лодки странной заботы и стравить с каким-нибудь человеком.  
Но если время пошло в обратную сторону, у них будет возможность исправить свои ошибки.  
Проехав Вашингтон, Лектер обратил внимание, как на маленьком электронном табло «3:59» превратилось в «4:00».  
\- До рассвета осталось не так много. Мы успеем?  
Уилл кивнул и надавил на газ сильнее.  
Плавно расцепив руки, Ганнибал раскрыл ладонь в предлагающем жесте. Уилл несколько секунд смотрел на нее, но затем положил свою ладонь сверху и чуть сжал в ответ.

Путь имеет конечную цель — ясную и чистую как слеза. Единственный конец для всего сущего, замыкание цепи и поглощение змеей собственного хвоста. Ганнибал был прав, когда говорил, что мысль о смерти успокаивает. Он был прав, когда чувствовал в нем убийцу. Как же прекрасно отпустить себя и насладиться последними мгновениями... Крепкое, но не давящее прикосновение, в котором сейчас нет лицемерия и вынужденной уступки. Соединенные руки как знак их связи, в которую так верил Ганнибал.  
Уилл не мог сдержать улыбки. Плотина, которую Лектер так отчаянно латал, прорвалась из-за щепки. Знает ли он, что поставил на кон все? Верит ли его спокойствию?  
Небо начинало седеть, когда они въехали в Джермантаун.  
\- Знаешь, я понял себя. К чему все шло и зачем все было. Ты был прав во всем. Прости, что не верил тебе.  
Ганнибал молчаливо принял извинения, погладив ладонь Грэма большим пальцем. Однако теперь, с наступлением утра, от него веяло готовностью ринуться в тень, вырвав Уилла из машины за эту самую руку.  
\- Мне кажется, разумнее было бы где-нибудь переждать.  
\- Да-да, - Уилл закивал, не сбавляя скорость.  
Спустя несколько минут, настороженно поведя губами, Ганнибал обвел взглядом окружающий пейзаж.  
\- Уилл, мы не успеем.  
\- Ты изменил меня, - золотистая полоска появилась на горизонте. Грэм перестал контролировать рвущиеся перепады голоса. - Хотел сделать таким же, как ты.  
\- Поверни назад.  
\- Наслаждайся.  
Луч коснулся левой руки: кожа зашипела, реагируя на обжигающую боль, и Уилл вцепился в ладонь Ганнибала, сжимая зубы. Ноздри щекотал запах горевшей плоти. Уилл жмурился, стараясь вести машину дальше, но он не знал, что боль бывает такой зудящей и всепроникающей.  
Спрятаться негде — вокруг равнина и ни одного строения. Машина — ненадежное укрытие. В мыслях у Ганнибала была звенящая, пустая тишина. Принял ли он правильное решение, вдохнув горячечно-сладкий запах болезни, паразитом распространившимся по организму и посеявшим идею, ошибся ли он фатально — ничто более не имело значения. Смерть нашла его снова, приведенная за ошейник тем, к кому он стремился. Предательство это было или нет — теперь поздно разбираться в вопросах морали, остается лишь последняя значимая ремарка: Уилл приручил смерть, смог взять над ней контроль. Было только очень жаль, что это заставило его так мучиться и глотать бегущие против воли слезы.  
Кости обнажались, обугливаясь, снежно-белый сияющий цвет покрывался копотью и выгорал в оттенок желтого. Луч упал на плечо Ганнибала, ткань выжигалась изнутри.

***

  
Патрульная машина вяло плелась по дороге. Конец дежурства предвещал плотный обед и душ по приезду домой, однако мечтам двух людей в форме суждено было вдребезги разбиться о чернеющий металлический каркас.  
\- Господи Иисусе...  
Чернокожий мужчина притормозил позади и вышел, забыв как обычно хлопнуть дверцой, с опаской рассматривая сгоревший автомобиль. При такой степени разрушения выживших быть не могло, если только они не кинулись наутек посреди поля. Обойдя разрушенную конструкцию спереди, он увидел лишь черноту и пепел.  
\- Что там? - стажерка нетерпеливо высунулась из окна, цепким удивленным взглядом провожая шефа.  
\- Свяжись с Крендлером, Старлинг, пусть вызывают криминалистов.


End file.
